Stranded Sisters
by PhrimelyPhrime
Summary: Featuring characters from Scandinavia and the World, this story involves the Baltic sisters, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, who were on a cruise ship in the Pacific with Australia, but got stranded on a deserted island. Australia gets New Zealand, America, Canada, Russia, Finland, his sister, and Saare to all help search for the lost Baltic sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Hello! This is my first full length fanfiction story. Enjoy!_

The Baltic sisters, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, were excited to learn that they won a trip on Australia's Pacific cruise ship. Actually, Latvia was the one who won, but since she could take two other friends along, Estonia and Lithuania came along as well.

Estonia, sitting at a food table on the sky deck, was stuffing her mouth with appetizers the cruise prepared, while Latvia and Lithuania were playing shuffleboard near said food table. Latvia was kicking Lithuania's ass in the game.

"A perfert ten!" Latvia yelled, while clenched her hands in the air in victory. "Lithuania, you know you have to actually try if you want to win." Latvia gloated.

"If this was basketball, I would be wiping the floor with your face!" Lithuania retorted. She really didn't like being taunted at.

"Well, this isn't basketball, it's shuffleboarding, and it's not like I can beat your ass at that too." Latvia reminded.

Lithuania was now pissed. She smacked one of the shuffleboarding weighed discs, which sent it flying in Estonia's direction. It crashed into a bowl near Estonia, which caused her to nearly choke on one of the taquitos she was eating.

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!?" Estonia yelled. "THAT COULD HAVE HIT ME IN THE HEAD!"

"Sorry, Estonia." Lithuania apologized. "Latvia was mocking my basketball skills again."

"Well next time, DON'T hurl heavy discs!" Estonia bellowed, as she went back to her taquito eating. A confused Australia came out of the captain's deck.

"What the 'ell happened out here?" Australia questioned.

"Lithuania hit one of the heavy Shuffleboarding discs and it almost hit Estonia." Latvia replied.

"Jeez Lithuania, you can't be-" Australia started, but Lithuania cut him off. "You don't have to tell me about safety; Estonia already did that for you."

"Well, speaking o' safety, there's a huge storm coming." Australia piped, while Estonia sat up straight and turned to listen to Australia.

Australia kept talking. "Unfortunately, I can't steer away from it, so you'll have to get into yer cabins."

Latvia looked in the direction where the ship was going. She saw clear skies, with only a few clouds, none of them storm-capable.

"I don't see any storm." Latvia responded. "Besides, it's not like a storm could damage a cruise ship this size." Estonia immediately stood up from her chair and stared at Latvia in worried shock. Estonia has dealt with sinking ships before.

"Latvia, haven't you ever been on any boat?!" Estonia stammered. "The freaking Titanic was sunk by an iceburg!" Estonia kneeled down, and began to hyperventilate in panic. She liked being on boats, but not if they were in danger of sinking.

Latvia rushed to Estonia's side, putting her arms around a worried Estonia.

"Estonia, it's going to be okay!" Latvia assured. "We just need to bunker down in our cabins and wait out-"

"I DON'T WANT TO DROWN IN MY CCABINNN!" Estonia interrupted. Estonia began crying and whimpering. "I DON'T WANNA DDIIEEE!"

"Listen, Estonia, would you feel better if Lithuania and I stayed in your cabin with you?" Latvia asked. Estonia looked at Latvia with confused melancholy.

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO STOP US FROM DROWING?!" Estonia cried in response. Latvia just kept on hugging a weeping Estonia.

Latvia isn't a fan of hugging or most forms of human contact, but when her sisters were gloomy, upset, or in danger, she made an exception. Australia was baffled by the commotion.

"Does she do that every time when she's on a ship?" Australia asked.

"Only when someone mentions that some disaster could happen to the ship." Lithuania replied.

"Well I get why someone would worry about that, but it's not like we can't prevent 'en accident from happening." Australia declared.

Lithuania sighed. It was time for a story.

"She had an incident involving one of her ferries." Lithuania began sadly, "Estonia's brother was the captain, and Estonia invited us, along with Sweden and his sister, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Germany, and Russia. The ship was sailing in bad weather, and in the middle of the night, the ship tilted, and water flooded the decks."

Lithuania shuddered. "Sweden, Finland, Latvia, and Estonia nearly drowned. Sister Finland was able to save all four of them, but Sweden was unconsicous from hypothermia. He had to be hospitalized for a week." Lithuania grimaced.

"Both Sweden and Sister Sweden are still shocked about the sinking, and Estonia can't be on any ship in bad weather without panicking." Lithuania finished.

By this point, Estonia was only lightly whimpering, while Latvia was still hugging Estonia tightly.

"Wow, um, I'm sorry to 'ear that." Australia sympathically said. He piped up, "Well, luckily, you got one o' the most well-trained captains to sail this ship!"

Estonia wasn't convinced, however she couldn't do anything about it, so she got up from Latvia's grip and walked up to Australia.

"Thank you for bringing me on this death trap!" Estonia hissed. She walked away and was heading to her cabin. Latvia followed behind. Australia was even more baffled.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Australia asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue." Lithuania flatly said.

Estonia bolted into her cabin, upset about the storm situation. She jumped on to the bed, and planted her face on her pillow, and sobbed. Latvia walked in after a couple of seconds. She sat on Estonia's bed and rubbed Estonia's back to confort her.

"Estonia," Latvia started, "We're going to be fine. The storm is probably a dinky tropical rain shower. I highly doubt Australia would sail us through an actual life-threatening storm."

"Pmmvf mmmph mpf mmmphff mmvphf." Estonia mmphed.

"Umm... what?" Latvia replied.

Estonia tilted her head to face Latvia. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and her lips were quivering.

"I-I said, w-why did y-you bring me?" Estonia whimpered.

Latvia was dumbfounded by Estonia's question.

"Well, um, I thought you would enjoy being on a tropical cruise ship." Latvia guessed.

"D-does it look like I'm e-enjoying this?" Estonia stammered.

Latvia couldn't think of a reply. She knew she couldn't convince Estonia into believing that the ship wasn't going to be in any danger. Latvia just kept on rubbing Estonia's back.

Unfortunately for them, this wasn't a "dinky tropical rain shower" like Latvia thinks. It's actually a tropical cyclone, which for those living inland (like me), is a storm that has one minute sustained winds of over 39 mph, or 63 km/h.

Australia himself underestimated this storm. What he saw on the radar in the captain's deck was a tropical depression (which is basically the "dinky tropical rain shower" of the hurricane world) instead of a tropical cyclone. However, the storm was quickly gaining strength, and by the time Australia realizes the strength of the storm, he won't be able to steer the ship out.

Like Latvia said, Australia wouldn't sail a ship if the storm was dangerous.

 _Well, I should end this chapter here. It toke me a few hours in a span of two days to complete this. I'm planning on around ten chapters, and I'm just got done with this chapter as of typing this. Also, more characters will be introduced in later chapters._

 _It also should be noted that the main Scandinavian characters, Denmark, Sweden, and Norway, will only make small appearences. This story will mainly focus on Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, and a later subplot will have some recurring characters from the story, like Finland, America, and Russia, amongst others._

 _Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _Second chapter! Fun fact: I started this chapter immediately after I completed the first one. Also, expect it to be longer than the first one. Enjoy!_

Australia's cruise ship was decently sized for an average cruise ship. However, it isn't able to properly sail through huge waves and winds of over 60 mph (or around 100 km/h) lasting over a minute.

Australia walked into the captain's deck, where New Zealand, Australia's adoptive sheep (yet still could talk) sister, was steering the ship with her mouth. She unfortunately couldn't use her hooves to check on the radar, and was waiting for Australia to check it.

"That was interestin' and kinda sad." Australia recounted, referring to Estonia's episode he saw a few minutes ago. "New Zealand, did you check the radar?"

"I tried, but it's hard using a touchscreen without any fingers." New Zealand informed.

"I knew I should have stick wit' the built-in ship radar." Australia muttered. He replaced the old radar with a touchscreen GPS, which had radar. It was zoomed in too close, and only a small portion of the storm appeared on radar.

Australia promptly zoomed out on the radar, to find in horror that the storm was a tropical cyclone now.

"CRIKEY!" Australia yelped in utter shock.

"What's wr- HOLY SHEEP!" New Zealand asked as she saw what was on the radar.

Of course, New Zealand turned the ship around, and went full speed. The storm was too close to escape; Even going in the opposite direction of the storm at full speed won't be enough to outrun this tropical cyclone.

"We have to tell the others!" New Zealand requested.

"NO!" Australia quickly blurted. He saw how Estonia reacted to his semi-vague description of the storm. She would flip if she learned it was now a freaking tropical cyclone.

"Why? This is at least a category 2 tropical cyclone!" New Zealand replied.

"Estonia freaked after I told the others about the storm." Australia admitted. "I told her that she and the others would be completely safe! None of 'em won't react to this calmly!"

"They're gonna find out when the ship gets hit with huge waves and winds." New Zealand responded.

Australia paused for a moment, thinking about the situation, and spoke up.

"Alright, I guess I will have to dob 'em in." Australia confessed. "It would be a shit move if I didn't tell 'em anyways."

"You do that; I'll keep steering the ship." New Zealand said, as she grasped the ship's steering wheel with her mouth. Australia ran out of the captain's deck.

* * *

Back in Estonia's cabin, Estonia was sitting up, with a blanket wrapped around her, while Latvia had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Lithuania had also came to Estonia's cabin, and was messing with a pinscreen that Estonia bought.

"Look at this!" Lithuania requested. She pressed the back side of the pinscreen against her face, which made a relief image of her face. Latvia wasn't too amused.

"Estonia is upset and you decide to play with her stuff!?" Latvia scolded.

"I just wanted to add something positive to the situation." Lithuania mumbled.

Briefly after, Australia walked in. He was reluctant to break the news, but he had to tell them.

"G'day, um..." he started. Before he could finish his sentence, Estonia piped up.

"What now? Is the storm now like a hurricane?" Estonia guessed sarcastically in bitterness.

Australia obviously knew that Estonia and her sisters had no idea about the storm's current strength, but the fact that Estonia correctly guessed made Australia froze in awkwardness. After a long ten seconds, Australia spoke up again.

"Yes, actually, um-" he admitted, but was interrupted by all three sisters.

"WHAT!?" The sisters shouted. Lithuania dropped the pinscreen, Estonia was in total shock and fear, Latvia's face showed a combination of terror and "how the hell will I calm down Estonia for this?".

"The storm gained a large amount of strength in the ten minute period I was yakking wit' you" Australia informed.

"HOW THE FUCK DOES A STORM GAIN THAT MUCH STRENGTH IN SUCH A SHORT TIME PERIOD?!" Latvia hollered.

"Some tropical cyclones form really quickly!" Australia replied. "I mean, the storm obviously isn't at full strength-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU STEERING THE BOAT AWAY FROM IT?!" Latvia wailed.

"New Zealand is steering, Latvia! I get that you're spewing mad-" Australia noted, but Latvia cut him off again.

"YOU ARE LETTING YOUR FUCKING _SHEEP SISTER_ STEER THIS BOAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, AUSTRALIA!" she screamed. Now Australia was pissed.

"ALRIGHT, STOP WHINGING!" Australia yelled. Too bad Latvia didn't know what "whinging" was. (It's Australian slang for "complaining". I looked it up.)

"WHAT THE HELL IS WHINGING!?" she exclaimed.

Australia and Latvia basically went into a shouting match after that. Lithuania was whimpering on the floor, thinking about all the things in her life that she could have did.

Estonia, oddly enough, wasn't angry or upset now. She was pondering how she and the others could escape the boat. Thinking back, she remember that the ship had some life boats near the sky deck.

Estonia got up and sprinted out of the cabin, which made Latvia and Australia stop their bickering.

"Estonia? What are you doing?" Latvia requested. Lithuania looked up at Latvia.

"I don't think she can hear you now. She ran out-" Lithuania reasoned, before Latvia cut her off.

"I realized that now, Lithuania!" she grumbled.

The three ran out of the cabin to search for Estonia. When they got to the sky deck, they discovered that Estonia was going into one of the life rafts. She wasn't trying to escape just yet, she was just preparing the life boat.

By this time, the weather changed drastically; they were on the stern, aka the opposite side of the ship, so they got to see the fast-moving omnious dark thunderclouds of the storm. The wind was really strong, flipping all the chairs and scattering various items left on the deck.

"ESTONIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE!" Latvia yelled. Estonia stopped what she was doing and stared at Latvia.

"I'M GETTING OF THIS WATERY HELL HOLE!" Estonia loudly explained. "GET EVERYONE ON THE LIFE BOATS! NOW!"

They all looked at Estonia in total shock.

"ESTONIA, GET OUT O' THE LIFE BOAT! WE CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL THE SHIP ACTUALLY STARTS TO SINK!" Australia urged. Estonia shook it off.

"I'M NOT LEAVING THIS LIFE BOAT!" Estonia proclaimed. "NOT UNTIL YOU GUYS JOIN ME!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ESTON-!" Latvia started yelling. "LITHUANIA!"

Lithuania dashed to the life boat that Estonia was in. She really wanted to escape the boat as well.

"Can I join?" Lithuania offered. Estonia smiled at her request.

"Sure! Grab a life jacket and some food from the kitchen before you join." Estonia advised.

"Will do!" Lithuania vowed, as she ran off to the kitchen. Both Latvia and Australia were frustrated at the two.

"Now Lithuania is shooting through!?" Australia moaned. Latvia, tired of hearing Australia's confusing slang, ran up to Estonia. Latvia was really enraged at this point.

"ALRIGHT, GET OUT OF THE FUCKING LIFE BOAT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!" Latvia demanded. She was red with rage and was ready to blow. She still hasn't gotten to her breaking point.

Estonia wasn't too deterred from Latvia's rage.

"How about this Latvia," Estonia started, "How about _you_ get _in to_ the fucking life boat," then Estonia shot up quickly, and went up to Latvia's face.

"BEFORE _I_ THROW _YOU_ IN TO IT!" she screamed mockingly.

Now Latvia got to her breaking point.

Latvia grabbed Estonia's wrist, but before she could pull her out, Estonia pulled Latvia in to the boat. Latvia landed on her back, and to prevent her from escaping, Estonia grabbed a belt and tied Latvia's arms together with it. She also put a life jacket on Latvia.

"There! Now you will have to come along with us!" Estonia smiled.

"ESTONIA YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS FREE, I WILL SLAP YOU SO HARD, EVEN YOUR CHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Latvia threatened.

"I highly doubt Saare would even care." Estonia joked. Latvia screamed in anger.

Lithuania got back from the kitchen with some French fries and fish sticks in a bag. She grabbed a life jacket and stepped in to the life boat.

"I got fries and fish sticks! I did pick up a small crab, but it crawled out and went in to my sweater." Lithuania explained. "OW!"

The crab pinched her in a very uncomfortable place.

"Now it's in my underwear." She grimaced in pain. Both Estonia and Latvia winced in disgust.

"Eww!" Estonia moaned.

"I'm not eating that crab." Latvia commented.

"Oh well, more for me." Lithuania stated.

"Alright, time to drop this thing." Estonia said. "I just need to find the do-hickey that drops the life boats."

Australia had walked up to them.

"Estonia, you can't do this! The water is crooky and the waves will pull you under!" he pleaded. Estonia kept searching while speaking.

"The raft is air-filled, nut-head. As long as the raft doesn't deflate, we will stay afloat." she informed.

"That won't prevent it from knocking you out o' the boat!" Australia cautioned.

"We have life jackets!" Estonia piped. "I've been on many boats, Australia, and I know how to escape them without drowning. Staying on the boats, however, will increase my chances of drowning."

Australia wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Estonia, please! You need to-" Australia urged, before Estonia found the lever that pull the life boats down.

"Found it!" Estonia interrupted.

She pulled the lever. The life boat shook for a second, then slowly descended.

"Bye Australia! If your ship doesn't sink, send our belongings to Latvia's brother! He knows where everything goes!" Estonia instructed as the life boat went down.

"FAIR SUCK OF THE SAV!" Australia exclaimed. Latvia, lucky that she doesn't have to hear Australia's weird wording, was relieved.

"Well at least I don't have to hear that blond-headed dolt's confusing vocabulary." Latvia sighed in relief.

The waters were very ravenous, splashing the side of the ship repeatedly. Noticing that Latvia would be flung out if she could hold on to the raft with her hands, Estonia grabbed Latvia's left arm with one of her hands. She used her other hand to hold on to the raft.

"Um, what are you doing?" Latvia demanded.

"I don't want you falling out of the life boat." Estonia said, then looked at Lithuania. "Also, Lithuania, we might have to hold on to the boat so we don't fall out."

Lithuania promptly grabbed the boat with one hand, holding the food bag with the other.

The life boat finally got to the raging waters, and with that, the boat splashed into the sea. There was no turning back now.

The water drifted them away from the ship at a moderate pace. Unfortunately, they were heading into the storm.

"Fuck." All three of them simultaneously declared as they realized where they were going.

 _End of chapter 2! It took me awhile, but I wanted to get to the part where they leave the ship. The story's called "Stranded Sisters", not "On a Ship Sisters". Also, the subplot will begin in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Alright, time for chapter tres! This chapter will be the sisters sailing out at sea, until they get to the island that they'll be stranded on. Also, Australia and New Zealand (or NZ) will get the help of America, Canada, Russia, the Finlands, and Saare in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Drifting in stormy waters, the Baltic sisters were holding on to the raft like it was the only thing keeping them alive. Actually, it kinda was keeping them alive, or at least not separated from each other.

It was also raining now, which isn't much of a problem when you're in the middle of the freaking ocean.

"Estonia, can we go back to the ship?!" Lithuania whined in fear.

"We can't Lithuania! The ship is too far away!" Estonia explained. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to join us!"

"What about me? I was forced on to this boat against my will!" Latvia pointed out.

"Hey, be glad that I'm keeping you from flying out of this boat!" Estonia retaliated.

"Well I could have held on to the boat, IF YOU DIDN'T TIE MY HANDS TOGETHER!" Latvia retorted.

Estonia gained a smug smile, and briefly released Latvia's arm, and pushed her down onto the raft's floor, which freaked her out. Estonia was only going to do this for a few seconds, and then she would grab Latvia.

"AHH! ESTONIA, PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO! I'M SORRY!" Latvia pleaded. She broke into tears. "ESTIE! I'M SOORRYY!"

 _Jeez, this chapter got emotional quickly._

Lithuania was screaming throughout the entire thing, through some of it had to due with the crab in her underwear pinching her caboose.

Estonia, however, was heart wrenched at Latvia's sudden absolute horror. Estonia has never seen her usually indifferent sister act in such fear and sorrow before. It was enough for her to pull Latvia up into an one-armed hug.

"I'm so sorry Latvia! I won't let you go ever again!" Estonia tearfully reassured. "I was just messing around! I would never actually put you in danger!"

Latvia was stunned by Estonia's confession. Latvia usually would be angry at this point, but seeing how Estonia was bawling and in worry, Latvia was thankful instead of angry. All of this emotion and crying was even making Lithuania cry, as she wasn't to good at handling emotional scenes. Part of it was also because of the crab was still pinching her.

They all cried for a few minutes, eventually calming down. Latvia was the first to speak up.

"Okay, can we agree to not do stupid stuff like that again?" Latvia offered. "I really don't want this already shitty sea journey to get even worse."

"Agreed." Estonia replied.

"Seconded." Lithuana added. "OW!" The crab pinched her again.

"Okay, I've had enough of you!" Lithuania growled. With that, she tried to take off her pants, but Latvia stopped her.

"Please leave your pants on, Lithuania!" Latvia demanded.

"But I need to get this ass-pinching bastard out of my underwear!" Lithuania protested. "I can't stick my hands down my pants while holding the boat!"

Estonia giggled at her comment, while Latvia stared at Lithuania with disappointment.

"Do you even hear yourself speaking?" Latvia sighed. Lithuania then realized what she had said.

"Latvia, you need to stop thinking about sex." Lithuania concluded.

Estonia bursted into laughing, trying not to let go of the raft. Latvia was getting frustrated.

"Okay, I'm sick of you and your stupid crab panties." She growled. "Go ahead and take off your fucking pants. I don't care anymore."

Lithuania promptly slid off her pants, folded them into a ball, and threw them at Estonia. Luckily, the crab wasn't in her underwear, it was just outside of it. It was still pinching her rear end.

After a few minutes of pinching and pulling, Lithuania finally got the crab off, and chucked it out of the life boat.

"SO LONG, ASSY McASSFUCK!" Lithuania happily bellowed. Both Estonia and Latvia laughed at Lithuania's insult to the crab. "What?"

* * *

Australia ran back into the captain's deck, and immediately pull up to the radio phone. This surprised New Zealand, who was still steering.

"What's wrong, Aussie?" NZ said. "Are the Baltics alright?"

"THEY LEFT THE BOAT, NEW ZEALAND! THEY AREN'T RIPPER!" Australia yelped.

"WHAT?!" NZ blurted. "THEY LEFT THE BOAT?!"

Australia didn't answer NZ's question; He was too busy attempting to call to the Nordics on the phone, who he thought could help with searching. After a minute, he got a reply.

"Australia? Is everything okay?" a confused Sweden asked.

"No Sweden, nuthing is okay!" Australia wailed. "The Baltics left the boat, and are now drifting into a tropical storm!"

After a pause, Sweden spoke again. "Wait, wait, wait... was Estonia with them as well?"

"Yes!" Australia answered. After another pause, Sweden spoke up again.

"Hold on, I'm going to tell the others." Sweden said. Then he yelled off, "ESTONIA'S GONE GUYS! SHE GOT LOST AT SEA! TIME FOR A PAR-OOF!" He got interrupted by someone punching him, and the said person picked up the phone.

"Hej." Finland said. "Soittaa kenellekään, että voit. Minä tuon siskoni." Australia, of course, didn't know any Finnish.

"Finland, can you please speak in English?" Australia pleaded. A groan was heard.

"Call anyone you can. I am getting my sister." Finland angrily slurred out. With that, the call ended.

Australia next called America.

"G'day mate!" America mocked in a fake Australian accent. "How's the shrimp on the barbie doin' in the Outback?"

Australia face-palmed. Maybe calling America was a bad idea.

"America, this is serious." Australia explained. "The Baltic sisters are lost at sea, and I need your 'elp to find them."

"Who?" America said. Australia sighed.

"Those European women who you call strange and sad." He grunted.

"Ohhh!" America responded. "The Baltics! Don't worry, I'll get Canada and meet you in ten to thirty minutes!" America hung up.

Australia then dialed Russia. Though Australia knew that the Baltic sisters weren't too fond of Russia, he thought that Russia's knowledge of the Baltics could help with the search.

"Hello dear Mr. Surf Boy!" Russia happily greeted. "How you do on this fine day?"

"G'day, Russia. I just need your 'elp finding the Baltic sisters. They got lost at sea." Australia informed. "I thought you could-"

"The Baltics are missing!? Cyka blyat!" Russia interrupted. "I will go to heli-chopter and get to your ship in less than an hour!" Russia hung up.

Lastly, Australia called the Baltics' brothers, but neither Lithuania's or Latvia's brothers picked up. When calling Brother Estonia, Australia instead got Saare (or "Osel"), Estonia's oldest daughter.

"Hey, are you that kangaroo-riding brother of America?" Saare asked. "Ooh! Can you ask my mother if I can have a kangaroo?"

"Listen Osel, I need you to give the phone to Estonia's brother." Australia ordered.

"Sorry, he's not here at the moment. He went to the bar with his brothers and Poland." Saare answered. "If you want, I can give the info to them!"

Australia really didn't want to tell Saare that her mother and her sisters were lost at sea. But he knew that he needed all the help he could get.

"Your mother, along with Latvia and Lithuania, got lost at sea, after gettin' into a life raft to escape the ship." Australia bluntly admitted. After ten seconds of silence, a scream was heard.

"MY MOTHER AND AUNTS IS LOST AT SEA?! AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP THEM?!" Saare ranted. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING CAPTAIN ARE YOU?!"

"Well, I didn't just want to pull 'em ou-" Australia protested.

"JUST GIVE ME YOUR SHIP'S COORDINATES! I WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR SEARCH!" Saare angrily interrupted.

"Actually, I'm sailing to the Pitcairn Islands."

"THEN GIVE ME THE COORDINATES TO THE ISLANDS!" Saare screamed.

After giving the coordinates, along with a couple more insults from Saare, she hung up. Counting all the people who said would help (Finland, Sister Finland, America, Canada, Russia, and Saare, along with New Zealand and himself, with a total of eight), he concluded that was enough for a search party.

Going full speed, the ship landed at the Pitcairn Islands in twenty minutes. Australia was hoping America and Russia would follow his ship there. Both he and NZ waited at the docking harbor in Adamstown, the only town on the islands.

Saare was the first one to find Australia'. She was in a decently-sized Estonian viking ship. After docking into the harbor, she got off and stormed up to Australia. Saare was still mad as all hell.

"Y'know, if I wasn't so nice, you would be shark bait right now!" Saare threatened. "Next time you bring my mother on one of your ships, BRING ME AS WELL!"

Saare then grabbed a nearby bolted-down bench and ripped it from the ground. She dragged it to near where Australia and NZ was standing, and sat down on it, mumbling to herself. Both Australia and NZ were frightened at Saare's unbridled rage.

Next came Russia, who was blaring Russian opera music from the helicopter. He landed his helicopter in the nearby beach, due to the lack of airstrips on the island. He ran up to Australia with a rolled-up sheet of paper.

"Ausslyboy! I got map!" Russia proclaimed. "Also, I brought Finland and his creepy sister."

Sure enough, Finland and his sister ran out of the helicopter, both relieved that they don't have to listen to Russia's opera CDs anymore. Russia rolled out the map, which depicted the Pacific Ocean. He explained that drew where the hurricane was, and marked in red X's where the Baltic sisters could be.

"So you used satellite imagery to find the hurricane, but not the Baltic sisters?" Australia questioned.

"Please Ausslyboy, you expect someone to search the ocean for lost people using satellite?" Russia remarked. "You are the crazy, Surfman."

Australia face-palmed in frustration. Finland walked up to Russia, grabbed the map, and saw that none of the X's were not even on any islands. He promptly crumpled the map, tossed it into Russia's face, and gave Russia an "you're an idiot" glare.

"This is why nobody likes you, Finland!" Russia complained.

Finland grabbed the crumpled up map, un-crumpled it, and pointed out that all the X's were in the sea. Russia was now embarrassed at the mistakes.

"Maybe I should have checked the satellite more." Russia reasoned.

Finally, America sailed in with his massive battleship, the _USS Freedom_. It was even painted in red, white and blue, and the ship's horn blared the "Star-Spangled Banner". Due to the size of the ship, he couldn't properly dock. He tried though, and ended up crashing into Saare's viking boat.

"GODDAMMIT AMERICA!" Saare groaned. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD THAT BOAT?!" Saare held her head in her hands in disappointment.

"SORRY CRAZY VIKING GIRL!" America yelled. "MY SHIP IS TOO BIG FOR THIS HARBOR!"

After finally docking with moderate success, America and Canada left the ship. Canada, of course, was on America's head. They walked up to Australia and NZ.

"You really need to make this harbor bigger." America suggested. "How are you gonna have people come here if they can't fit their ships into the harbor?!"

"Maybe _you_ need to get smaller ships." New Zealand retorted. America looked at her in confusion.

"I always forget that she could talk." America stated. "Anyways, I thought we could use my ship for the search. It can sail through hurricanes with ease!"

"That's bloody ripper, America, but I would need to move all of the Baltics' things onto your ship." Australia reminded. "I can't just leave my ship 'ere with all their stuff on it."

"Who's gonna steal a bunch of cheap crap?" America asked. Russia chuckled at that remark, while an already enraged Saare stomped up to America.

"Hey, my mother is much more successful than you think!" Saare protested.

"What aboot her sisters?" Canada questioned.

"I dunno." Saare calmly answered. Then she walked back to the dismantled bench.

Australia piped up. "Alright! So now that everyone is 'ere, we can begin the search! First off, Finland: You and your sister need to get all of the Baltics' belongings out of their cabins and onto America's ship!"

Both Finlands nodded and ran to Australia's ship.

"Russia, use your chopter to help with the search! You can land it on America's ship and fly it when we need you to!" Australia ordered. Russia ran back to his helicopter, and proceeded to land on America's ship, with America objecting.

"Hey, why is Ruskie landing his chopter on my ship?! I never approved of that!" America complained.

"America, we need his chopter for 'erial view!" Australia explained.

America sighed. "Fine. But he better not do anything commie-ish to the _USS Freedom_!"

"Alright. America, you obviously are gonna captain the ship, h'while Canada can outside wit' you wit' the technical things, like watching the radar." Australia noted.

"Saare!" He said, with Saare looking up at him. "Use your knowledge of sea faring to help America!"

"Seeing what that oaf did to my ship, I was going to do that anyways." Saare remarked.

America was sweating at the fact that an unpredictable young woman with a vendetta against him was now going to stay with him in the captain's deck. It didn't help that she was looking at him with an angry glare. Canada gave America a pat on the back in response.

"As for me and New Zealand, we will be in charge of the search party, along wit' Finland and his sister, when they get don' wit' moving the Baltics' stuff." Australia said. "Let's get wit' the fossickin'!"

"Ура!" Russia cheered in the distance. "Also, what's fossicking?"

After the Finlands got all of the Baltics' belongings onto the _USS Freedom_ , the rest of them went to _USS Freedom_. America started up the ship, and pulled out of the harbor, completely breaking Saare's ship in the process.

America nervously chuckled as Saare looked at him with disgust. "Oops." America whimpered.

"Just be glad that was just one of my crappier ships." Saare hissed.

They sailed off to search for the lost Baltic sisters.

* * *

As for the sisters themselves, they finally got out of the storm, and were drifting in much calmer waters. Estonia and Lithuania had untied the belt off of Latvia's arms, while Lithuania put her pants back on. She was reluctant to put them on because they accidentally got wet in the storm.

"It feels like I'm wearing a fish tank." Lithuania grunted. "At least it doesn't have any crabs in it."

"I'm just hope we can get to an island pretty soon." Latvia added.

"I think the nearest island is over an hundred kilometers away." Estonia guessed.

Latvia groaned at Estonia's remark, while Lithuania, in a stroke of luck, spot a nearby small island.

"That island looks like it's only a few kilometers away!" Lithuania commented while pointing at said island. Both sisters looked at where she was pointing and saw the island as well.

"Holy shit, you're right!" Estonia happily exclaimed. "Guys, help me paddle the boat to the island!"

All three sisters paddled the boat with their arms, and after several minutes of paddling, they got to the island. They landed at a beach, which took up a quarter of the island. The rest was a small tropical forest filled with palm trees.

They ran out of the life boat and all three sisters hugged the beach, happy that they were finally on land. They were drifting out at sea for around four and a half hours, by the way.

"I missed you, dry land!" Estonia happily said.

"I've missed rubbing my face against the ground!" Lithuania giggled.

"I've missed throwing sand at Lithuania." Latvia taunted as she threw a clump of sand at Lithuania.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Lithuania jokingly teased. She tossed some sand back at Latvia, and they both went into a sand-throwing fight. Estonia, meanwhile, lied on the sand to relax, until Lithuania accidentally hit Estonia with some sand, and joined the sand fight.

After an hour of sand fighting, they brought the raft onto the beach as a makeshift bed. It was getting dark, so they had to rest for tomorrow.

 _Alright, end of chapter 3! Wow, that took awhile! The fourth chapter will have the Baltics going into the forest to build shelter, while Australia's search party scours the sea for them. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _Alright, time for Chapter 4! Enjoy!_

The Baltic sisters were sleeping rather comfortably, considering they're sleeping in a life boat. They didn't have no blankets or pillows, but luckily they were on a tropical island, where it doesn't get cold during the night too easily. The boat was soft enough to substitute for pillows.

Lithuania had taken off her pants in the middle of the night due to the salt left on them constantly irritating her legs and waist. When the sisters woke up, Latvia, who was ready to eat some French fries (which Lithuania brought along) for breakfast, was the first to notice this.

"Lithuania, why the hell do you have your pants off again?" Latvia asked. "Did a crab crawl into your pants again?"

"There's salt all over my pants." Lithuania stated. "It was giving me a chafe."

"Well can you please put them back on?" Latvia offered. "I don't want to see your underwear while trying to eating breakfast. Or pretty much anytime."

"Your lost." Lithuania replied as she grabbed the salt-laced pants and slid them back on. She was wincing as the salt on the pants legs chafed her thighs.

After enduring the saline irritation, Lithuania joined Latvia with the French fry breakfast. Estonia, however, instead found some clams on the beach, and was planning on cooking them. She had a small pile of twigs, and used two rocks to attempt at starting a fire. After five minutes of nothing happening, Estonia threw the rocks into the ocean, and ate one of the clams raw.

As Estonia was going to eat another, her stomach started churning from the raw clam. Unfortunately, the clam had contained toxins produced by the plankton it eats. She's gonna be sick for the rest of the day.

She trudged up to her sisters, who were halfway done with breakfast. When she got to them, she landed on her knees and couldn't see straight due to the lightheadedness from the pain.

"Latvia, Lithu-uania, I-I ate a bad clam." Estonia moaned in pain. "I wanted t-to cook it, b-b-"

Estonia was interrupted by her retching, and finally vomiting all over Lithuania's pants accidentally. Now Lithuania had to deal with Estonia's stomach acid and raw clam breakfast chafing her legs.

"ESTONIA! YOU PUKED ALL OVER MY FUCKING PANTS!" Lithuania cried out in disgust.

"I'm so s-sorry Lith-huania! I didn't s-see how c-clos-!" Estonia tried to apologize, but was interrupted by more retching.

Lithuania stood up, grabbed Estonia's shoulders, and immediately turned her to the opposite direction. Lithuania did this to prevent Estonia from getting more vomit on her pants. Estonia upchucked again, this time in the sand. After heaving for a minute, Estonia's stomach finally stopped churning. Estonia walked up to to raft and fell into it in exhaustion.

"Um, are you okay Estonia?" Latvia asked.

Estonia moaned with an unintelligible reply.

"I think we should leave Estonia here to rest." Latvia concluded. "Hopefully she will feel better now after throwing up that clam." Latvia patted Estonia's back.

They planned on going into the forest without Estonia, but Lithuania obviously didn't want to wear vomit-covered pants while traveling in it. So she took off her pants yet again, and washed them in the ocean. It removed most of the vomit, but Lithuania had to wait for her pants to dry.

After waiting ten minutes, Lithuania put back on her chafing pants, and with Latvia, walked up to the edge of the tropical forest. They stood there to analyze the forest. It wasn't so much of a forest actually. It had only around a hundred palm trees, and some tropical grasses growing on the ground. It also seemed to have a few birds and a sea turtle.

They spotted the turtle slowly dragging along the ground near where they were standing. Lithuania picked it up, while the turtle instinctively pulled its limbs and head into its shell.

"Hello little turtle!" Lithuania greeted. "Are you searching for some food?"

"Put the turtle down!" Latvia protested. "You don't know what kinds of diseases it might have! I don't want you to get sick like Estonia!"

"You can't get diseases from turtles, Latvia." Lithuania scoffed.

"Just put the fucking turtle down." Latvia coldly replied.

"Fine." Lithuania groaned as she released the reptile onto the ground. The turtle slowly peeked its head out, and continued its journey.

The two looked back up at the forest, and began walking into it. It was densely populated with palm trees and various tropical plants. They walked past a few banana plants, with Lithuania picking out some of the bananas. After traveling for several minutes, they heard some leaves rustle.

"What the hell is that?!" Lithuania croaked, as a voice moaned in response. The voice came from some bushes several feet behind them.

"Oh god, what kind of creature is in that bush?!" Latvia quavered. "It sounds like a dying cat!"

Then out from the bushes came a stumbling and indisposed Estonia. She apparently had woke up a few minutes ago, spotted her sisters entering the forest, and followed them not too far behind.

"It-t is me." Estonia gurgled as she stumbled up to Latvia. "You sh-shoould haff-"

Estonia fell unconscious right into Latvia's arms before she could finish. Estonia was still sick from shellfish poisoning. Latvia really didn't want a sick Estonia to come along with them into the forest in case something happened.

"I think we should just wait until tomorrow to explore the forest." Latvia concluded.

So Latvia and Lithuania dragged Estonia out of the forest and back to the beach. Latvia gently dropped Estonia into the raft. She then put her hand on Estonia's head to feel her temperature.

"She doesn't have a fever." Latvia stated. "She still doesn't look too well though."

"So what are we gonna do?" Lithuania probed. "We didn't bring any medical stuff. Also, we don't know what making her sick. If it was the clams, then puking them should have helped-"

Latvia interrupted. "Lithuania! I don't know what to do, alright?! So can you please just be quiet?!"

"Okay, okay!" Lithuania cried. "Don't yell at me for wanting to help!"

"I'm sorry, Lithuania." Latvia apologized. "I'm just really stressed right now." Latvia sat down on the raft.

Lithuania strolled off, to let Latvia cool down from her rant. Lithuania herself wasn't too happy either, especially with the constant rubbing from salt in her pants.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _USS Freedom_ , America was bored as all hell. It has been hours since the search started, and America was tired of listening to Saare's viking stories. Canada had fell asleep by 2 AM, and was still asleep by morning.

"So I was fighting my Dad's army of warriors..." Saare told America. "I was all like..." She had told this story to America over a hundred times on the search by this point.

"Will you please shut the hell up?!" America complained. "You already told me this story like a million times!"

Saare promptly slapped his face in retaliation. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" She spat. She went back to her story.

Elsewhere on the ship, Australia was discussing with Finland, with very little progress.

"Mate, I don't understand your knife sign language!" Australia confessed as Finland repeatedly whisked the knife to communicate. "Please just stop!"

"Perkele!" Finland growled. He proceeded to mumble Finnish profanities.

New Zealand chimed in. "Maybe we could have some conversation with Sister Finland?"

Finland chuckled at that comment, while Sister Finland looked at all three of them in silence. She, unlike Finland, doesn't speak at all.

"I think we would get more of a response from a brick wall than Sista' Finland." Australia joked.

Finland snickered some more.

"Okay, so how are we gonna work with either of the Finlands?" NZ asked. "Neither want to speak English."

"To be deadset, I have no idea." Australia confessed.

Finland, wanting Australia and NZ to actually help search, spoke up. "Maybe try actual looking?" he offered.

Australia froze.

"Oh." Australia shamefully muttered. "I totally forgot that we could 'ave done that."

Stunned by Australia's obliviousness, Finland bitterly face-palmed, while New Zealand just glared at Australia in disbelief.

Sister Finland, however, was furious. After spending ten hours on a ship and doing nothing for no reason, she had reached her breaking point. Unlike her brother, or even Latvia, Sister Finland rarely ever gets angry, usually only having occasional tantrums. So now, it was her turn to speak up.

"OLETKO VITUN VAKAVAA?!" Sister Finland screamed. "VIETIMME TUNTIA TÄSSÄ VENEESSÄ **JA ETTE AJATTELE, ETTÄ?!** "

 _(Translation - Are you serious? We spent hours on this boat and you did not think of that?)_

All three of them stopped in terror. Australia and NZ assumed that Sister Finland was mute. Finland was more surprised at his sister's sudden rage.

Sister Finland continued. "TE KAKSI VITUN IDIOOTIT OVAT HUKKAAN VITUN AIKA!"

 _(Translation - You two fucking idiots have wasted my fucking time!)_

Finland bolted up to his sister, grabbed her shoulders, and desperately tried to get her to mellow out.

"Sisar, ota rauhoitu!" Finland pleaded. "Se ei ole iso juttu!"

 _(Translation - Sister, please calm down! It is not a big deal!)_

Sister Finland shoved her brother to the ground. "EI! SINÄ HÖLMÖ!" She exclaimed.

 _(Translation - No! You moron!)_

Sister Finland then glared up at Australia, who was shaking in absolute terror. She took out her knife and marched right up to him, face-to-face. Sister Finland appeared as if the devil had possessed her.

"Kun olen tehnyt, teille toivottaa teille oli yksi menetetty merellä!" Sister Finland threatened.

 _(Translation - When I am done with you, you will wish you were the one lost at sea!)_

With that, she pinned Australia to the ship's floor with her free hand. She raised her knife, hovering it over Australia's head. He thought it was the end, as he looked into Sister Finland's cold, unforgiving eyes.

Then out of nowhere, someone wrapped their arms around Sister Finland's neck and lifted her off Australia. Australia sat up and saw that the person who saved him was Saare. She had Sister Finland in a choke hold, and had the knife in her mouth. Sister Finland desperately jolted her arms in protest.

"If you're wondering, I only saved your life because I'm not a bitch like Soome here." Saare explained. "You're welcome."

Australia saw that America and Canada had also came to the outside deck, and were confused at the scene. Finland was in a fetal position, while New Zealand was hiding behind America and Canada. Russia was several meters above the ship in his helicopter, not wanting to get involved.

"Soooo, what should we do about Ms. Stabby Stabsalot?" America pondered aloud. "I kinda don't want a knife-carrying lunatic on my ship."

"I'll talk to her." Saare stated. Then, she whispered to Sister Finland with a malicious tone. "Too bad I'm not doing that."

Sister Finland gulped.

* * *

Back on the island, it was lunch time. Estonia, now awake, was having frequent spouts of diarrhea. She dug a hole in the sand on the other side of the beach for the act. Meanwhile, Lithuania had gone into the forest to get some firewood, while Latvia was catching fish in the shallow waters for lunch.

Lithuania returned with a load of lumber, at least fifty sticks and twigs. She planned on using some of the sticks for a makeshift shelter. Latvia, not knowing that, questioned Lithuania's excess of sticks.

"What the hell, Lithuania?! We don't need that much wood!" Latvia hollered. "Are you building some kind of fort or something?!"

"Kinda." Lithuania answered. "I'm gonna use some sticks to make a little hut, after I find something that can tie the sticks together."

Latvia rubbed the top part of her nose in irritation. "What am I going to do with you, Lithuania?" Latvia sighed.

So Lithuania piled a few of the sticks, and attempted to start a fire with some stones. After a few collisions, she was able to create a flame. Estonia, who was taking a break from her literal shit storm, saw this. She groaned in response at Lithuania's fire-making ease, considering how Estonia herself failed at doing that earlier.

Latvia prepared and cooked the fish. She first decapitated the fish (just in case any fish was alive), and then after gutting and descaling, she impaled them. After that, she held the impaled fish over the fire. Of course after doing that three times, she gave two of the fish-kebabs to her sisters, and kept one for herself. The whole do-it-yourself fish processing made the Baltic sisters feel like they were still at home.

"Y'know, after having the runs, it's nice to finally eat something." Estonia remarked.

It really was a relaxing experience for them, especially considering how unpleasant the morning was. After finishing their lunch, Estonia went back to her shit-fest, while Lithuania wanted Latvia to help with building the shelter. After saying yes, Lithuania went back into the forest for more materials.

It's been a very mixed day for everyone.

* * *

 _OH. MY. FUCKING. RELIGIOUS DEITY. I should apologize; I didn't plan on the chapter to take THIS long. To make a long story short, I kept on getting distracted, and I was hoping to get this done by at most, St. Patrick's Day. Too bad I'm lazy as hell, and have the attention span of a baby squirrel. I really hope the next chapter doesn't take over a week to finish._

 _As for the next chapter, it's gonna be Latvia and Lithuania having trouble with building the shelter, and of course, that will lead to them arguing. As for the search party, I have no idea._

 _Thanks for putting up with my stupid procrastination, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
